Secrets
by Tryitidareyou
Summary: Snow has been shut out of the outside world for as long as she can remember by the ice queen. One chance encounter with Fionna and Cake and soon her whole life is turned upside down. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Escape

As I sat in my room (cell) I wondered what it was outside. Was there such a thing as summer? What does it look like? I've been deprived of all knowledge of the outside world since I was 7. To know what I'm talking about you have to know my story...

On a cold winter day 16 years ago my actual mom gave birth to me. She was the real ice queen thus I'm the ice princess. She died when I was 2 and the crown was lost. A girl named Simone found me crying near a huge snow pile (used to be castle but since mom died nobody could keep it cool so it collapsed on itself) and she decided to keep me and raise me. She also found the crown which had all of moms old powers infused into the crown mom used to wear. Soon she started looking like mom but...scarier. I did get to meet some friends. Marshall was the on up saw the most. Simone made him feel better when he was sad and even gave him a little toy. Once she got transformed into a scary version of a nice queen she became evil and built herself a kingdom. She kept me but locked me up to this day in a large room with nothing but a bathroom and a bed. Other than the girl with the weird hat and her strange animal, the plentiful penguins quacking, and the occasional prince I've never seen anything but snow outside my window.

I sighed as I looking out of my window at the bland snow. White. White. White. It's such a boring color. " LET GO OF HIM ICE QUEEN!" I jumped startled at the loud shout. I peered out my window and saw "mom" floating toward the castle of sorts with a pink boy who was squirming. The girl was riding on her strange animal who was atleast 4x her normal size. The animal grew wings and blocked the main entrance before mom could float in. After looking around she saw my window and floated towards me. She launched the pink boy into my room and floated away screaming " You will never find him!" The girl being smarter than my dumb mother jumped into my window and saw the pink boy passed out on the floor. The animal came in after her. I was surprised nobody noticed me so I just stayed quiet in the corner. They started moving and I got scared so I stepped back into the corner a little more but being me I tripped with a loud thud. " There's a girl in here!" Someone said and I felt a arm touch my shoulder and when I opened my eye the girl with the weird hat was leaning over me. " Who are you? " she asked. I didn't answer I just closed my eyes waiting for them to leave. But soon I felt something hit my head very hard. I started to black out but the last thing I heard was " CAKE WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

. . . .

When I woke up I was in a weird place. The girl that asked me who I was earlier was sitting by me talking to the animal again. "She's just a girl cake why did you hit her!?" She yelled at the animal that was apparently named cake. Cake screamed back " I'm sorry baby she looks so much like ice queen I thought she was in on stealing princes!" Did I really look like her? Was I scary looking? " But we don't know her cake! She could be nice!" I got tired of hearing them so I finally talked " where am I? They both jumped realizing I was awake. They both looked at me. " Your out of there." The girl finally said. I was out!?


	2. A New Start

**A**fter a while i finally learned who they were, who the pink dude was, and why Cake hit me and a LONG apology from Fionna i sat down and told them why i was there. " So...is she your mom or not?" Fionna asked while tilting her head slightly to her side. I thought for a moment then finally replied " Sort of...she raised me after actual mom died yet she didn't actually care for me more made sure i was still alive." I was a little embarassed about learning how awful she was and yet i still sort of called her my mom so i turned my head to the right and saw a mirror. I gasped when i saw my reflection. My skin was a light bluish tint and my eyes were a baby blue. My hair was curly and went to my elbows and was pure white. I guess thats why i was named Snow. I actually don't have a last name. My name is just snow. That's it. But the only thing that shocked me was i didn't look at all like my mom or ice queen. I looked a little like Fionna. Like a human she called herself. " Hey are you alright? You have been looking at the mirror for like 10 minutes..." Fionna asked appearing in the mirror. I nodded and finally asked the question i had wanted to ask since i got here " am i really free? She laughed before replying " Sort of yeah!" Right then it dawned on me...where am i going to live? Suddenly the window burst open and somebody hugged me. I shrieked at the sudden contact and me and the stanger fell to the floor. "Snow..." Wait. The voice is a little mature but it still belongs to the same person. " MARSHALL!?" I shouted out hugging him back. " Why did you never come back?" He asked looking me in the eye seriously. I knew instantly he was referring to our old hideout.

00FLASHBACK00

**A**s I ran to the little treehouse in the woods I laughed. Only around Marshall could she be herself. She started to climb up the stairs when she heard him laugh and taunt her " Come on slow poke!" I grinned at him knowing he was joking. We met here very Tuesday every week. He was my best friend and I was his. We talked and laughed and played until suddenly he became very serious. " I need to tell you something...next Tuesday i have to go promise you will be here!" he said sticking out his pinky. " Pinky promise!" i giggled and we both left smiling. The very next day Simone's transformation was complete and she locked me up.

00PRESENT00

" Simone. " was all I said and was all I needed to say. " Oh..." was all he said. "So i'm guessing you guys know eachother?" Fionna was leaning over us. I suddenly realized the position we were in and started blushing. He was floating right over me and our noses were almost touching. I pushed him off and sat up hugging my knees and staring at Fionna. " We used to be best friends before Simone got crazy and locked me up. Fionna started bouncing up and down while laughing " Oh! That's so cool!" While Fionna was busy getting us all snacks Marshall leaned over to me " Do you remember the last day?" I nodded and he smiled. " Do you still want to know what I wanted to tell you?" Again i nodded. Before he could talk again Fionna came back with a tray of cheese and crackers. " Hey i never caught your name?" she asked while setting the tray down. Before i could answer Marshall told her without even blinking " Snow." " That's such a cute name!" she said smiling my way. " Thank you" i smiled right back at her. We started eating and Fionna suddenly blurted out " Oh my glob! I totally forgot Snow you don't have home anymore do you?" I frowned thinking about the problem for the second time. " That's ok she can just live with me." Marshall said smirking at me. Cake finally walked into the room after hearing the comment she hissed " Oh no! I can't let a girl live with you! Beside's you just met." I smiled for once knowing something somebody didnt blurt out before me " Actually we used to be best friends." Cake raised her paw " Still your a girl and he is Marshall how old are you anyway?" I looked Cake in the eye knowing she wouldn't believe me if i didn't " 1002 biologically but to most people i'm 20. " Cake stood still for a second probably shocked so i decided to explain myself " My mom put a curse on me when i was born so i could live forever." Marshall smirked " It's great knowing i'm still older than you! I can still tease you!" Fionna rolled her eyes. I did the same " You may be older but at least I am mature. " He genuinely looked hurt and silently floated toward the wide open window. " I was just joking I promise! Please stay! " I said bolting out of the chair I was sitting in. " Watever you say your highness." He said smirking and sitting next to me on the couch with Fionna. Cake finally talked " Well...if your friends and close in age i guess it's ok BUT if you try ANYTHING she will live with us!" Wow. She is super overprotective. " I wouldn't dream of it" said a smirking Marshall who suddenly grabbed me and carried me as we floated out of the window. Thoughts whirlled around my head and I felt like blacking out. Everything was happening so fast. I was scared. Very scared. I went from being my normal lonely but calm self to a scared confused girl being carried off to my old friend's house in a matter of a few hours. Wow. Why is life so dang confusing?


	3. Chapter 3

Soon he finally pointed at a cave hole and said " There's my house. In the cave I mean not the actually cave." We flew in and walked into a decent looking house. " You look WAY different. Give up the pig tails huh?" I used to wear pigtails every day. Smirking I replied " I grew up." " I can tell what are you like 21 in human years?" He asked smirking. I really did miss him. " Honestly I have no idea. I'm 1001 remember? So who knows precisely." I perched saintly on his couch and cringed. It was like a flipping rock. He noticed and shrugged " Yeah sorry I float over it so I never get a new couch." I get up and go over to his bass. " You play?" He perked up immediately and grabbed the bass hugging it to his chest " Fudge yeah! I love this thing it's my baby!" He started playing a random song and when he finished I laughed and clapped. "Very impressive!" He laughed and floated over the couch still strumming " Yeah well when your as fly as me things just naturally are awesome" " Hey Marshall how come you just let me stay here? We haven't seen each other in almost 600 years..." I felt a little weird asking but I wanted to know. "Cause your cute. And the fact your the only true friend I ever had other than Simone...As you know has already gone cray-cray." I looked up and felt weird being with him again. "Yeah...she's just messed up now but she never let me die so...that's a plus?" I tried to make him laugh and succeeded. "Hey you wanna eat something?" I smile " Ice?" "You actually eat ice?" He says surprised. Laughing I say "Of course not! I was just joking got strawberries?" He grins " Still our favorite food huh?" I smirk right back " Of course." He flew out and came back in the room with a bowl of strawberries. *Knock~Knock*

"Can you get that" Marshall asks as he de-redifys a strawberry. I open the door and find Prince Gumball. "Hello Snow I have great news!" He says. "What're you doing here gym butt?" Marshall says appearing behind me. "Well Marshall before you ever so rudely interrupted me I was about to tell Snow some great news. May I come in?" I smile sweetly " Of course what's the news?" He enters and sits on the couch. "Well as you already know Ice Queen is freaking out that your gone and is tracking you down." "I actually didn't know that...should I be scared?" He smiles "No of course not! I have banana guards watching her every move. Anyway the good news is we found your castle!" Wait. Pause. "No that can't be right...before Simone went all cray-cray she told me my castle had melted and she found me by a giant pile if snow..." His smile got even wider "That's the thing! You weren't by your castle at all! Your castle is made of Ice and is still there. All your people are still there too! You are old enough to stop being their lost princess and become their found Queen!" "Queen!? I'm only 1001! That's like 21 in human years! And don't I need to have a king to rule?" "Nope you can rule by yourself and you are old enough to do it. Please they are lost people that wish for their princess to return. Please just think about it! You are a princess remember it's part of your royal duty!" And with that he swiftly gets up and strides out of the room. "I'm still royal..." I look up at Marshall who looks like he's about to cry "Dude don't leave! Everyone either leaves or dies!" He says and the years start rolling down his cheeks. I get up and hug him while he cries. Mathis is a side of Marshall I have never seen. Although I get how living as long as we do...people really do either leave us or die. It sucks really. "Please...just please don't leave!" He says in between sobs. I rub his book and start to talk to fill the silence. " I don't want to go but if I'm still royal and my people are still there I have to...I'm sorry" that doesn't help and he starts crying harder. Me leaving must have REALLY struck a nerve with him. He is always fun and carefree yet here he is...crying on my shoulder. Life really does suck.

**I don't really watch Adventure Time or even the Fionna and Cake episodes but I still wrote this cuz I thought it was a cute idea so don't nag me that I made Marshall Lee cry or anything. I also don't own ANYTHING but my character Snow. Thanks!**


End file.
